


Silent library

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The book Baekhyun is looking for in the library can't be found in the shelves. The librarian will lead him to the archive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent library

“Grrrr…Fucking Cho seonsaengnim! She and her fucking literature lessons, she and her fucking books…” Baekhyun murmurs venomously, kicking the gravel path that leads to the library.

Entering the fresh premises of the library is a bit rejuvenating, compared to the hot air of a July afternoon, but that’s not enough to comfort Baekhyun, who’s stuck at school for his summer classes. Professor Cho hates him, Baekhyun is sure of that, she has never helped him nor rewarded his efforts for trying to be good in her subject.

Shuffling moodily to the Foreign Literature section, Baekhyun keeps cursing his teacher and plotting revenge against her; he swears he’ll be able to get a good mark and he’ll shove it up her skinny ass.

A… Alcott… A…A…Beckett …where the hell is Austen?

Baekhyun can’t hold a distressed and quite loud cry back, earning some ‘shhh’s from a few customers.

This is definitely not his lucky period.

On the verge of a nervous breakdown, Baekhyun heads straight to the help desk, apparently deserted.

"Fuck!", he hisses, punching the wooden surface.

“Sorry, I’m coming!” a muffled voice comes from under the desk, before someone emerges.

Curly brunette hair.

Leopard printed glasses.

Pretty tight dark blue shirt.

Grey jeans peeking a few inches above the desk, the guy is very tall.

“Can I help you?” a smiley, young, _hot_ librarian asks with such a wide smile that he almost winks from his right eye. The voice doesn’t match the pretty face, though: it’s so deep it sends pleasurable chills down Baekhyun’s spine.

The day is getting better.

Baekhyun’s brows shoot under the brim of his bangs. His face is priceless, he looks like a goldfish with his open mouth and the face redder than the t-shirt he’s wearing.

The librarian cocks his head to the side, smile still plastered on his face.

“I…I just n-need…err…Jane Austen?” Baekhyun stutters, not looking directly at the other guy; his eyes land on the nametag attached on the shirt, the one that tells you can ‘Ask Chanyeol’.

“Okay, what book?” Chanyeol asks, professionally lingering his fingers on the keyboard, ready to check on computer the long list of books available.

“Ehm…” Baekhyun fishes a small doodled piece of paper, reading out loud, “’Pride and prejudice’…”

“Perfect, let’s see…” Chanyeol types fast, focusing on the computer screen. “Whoa, man, you’re lucky: we rented, like, all the copies we have, and only one is available!” the guy says, widening his brown eyes behind those dorky glasses, but overall he looked _good_.

“B-but I already checked and there isn’t any book there,” Baekhyun replies, pointing a finger in the general direction of the Literature section.

“What? Really?” Chanyeol is a bit taken aback, “Weird…maybe the latest reader didn’t put it away or something…” he says pensively. Baekhyun nods slowly.

“Well, let’s go hunting!” Chanyeol says chipper, coming out from behind the desk, sticking a hand out at Baekhyun, “I’m Chanyeol, by the way…”  
The shorter male shakes hands, blushing madly, “Baekhyun,” he whispers. Chanyeol smiles wider and leads the student back to the Foreign Literature section.

 

 

***

 

 

They walk down the aisles in a comfortable silence, checking books after books. Baekhyun is more checking the librarian, who’s a few steps ahead: the tall and slim figure, the hips, _those thighs, oh my_. Hey, did somebody turn the heat on?

Chanyeol sees a book that may be “Pride and prejudice” and takes it out of the shelf, but it’s not the right book; trying to put it back, he makes the book fall.

‘Shit,’ he curses in a whisper, bending down to pick the book up.

Baekhyun almost explodes.

The shirt has ridden up a bit, showing more pale skin.

The soft curve of _that_ ass is so freaking inviting.

Chanyeol turns with a shy smile, mouthing a sorry before going further down the aisle, looking for the damned book. Where the hell did that ignorant customer put it?

You can cook a egg on Baekhyun’s face, flushed red and hot is he. Luckily Chanyeol didn’t notice… shit, he must hide his hard-on, but his thin t-shirt is not even enough and walking aisle after aisle doesn’t help, with the friction and all...

Chanyeol stops dead in his tracks at the end of the umpteenth aisle, turning his head to talk to Baekhyun.

“Maybe the book is in the archive…Wanna check there?”

The boy nods quickly, looking at the floor, hands crossed in an attempt to hide his bulging crotch.

“Follow me,” Chanyeol invites gently with a jerk of his head in the direction of the archive.

 

 

***

 

 

The light flicks on. Welcome to the dusty archive.

Baekhyun looks around: tons of carts full of books parked close to precarious piles of more books, some papers here and there and the legendary dust balls of many Ol’ Far West movies. He’s not too keen on putting his backpack on the floor, but he does so anyway.

Chanyeol scratches his head a bit ashamed, “Erm…the library is kinda big, there aren’t many of us working here and…that’s the result, hehe…”

Baekhyun can’t help but chuckle and Chanyeol grins back.

“Okay, now we seriously need to find that damned book…let’s rummage in that cart first,” Chanyeol suggests, “there should be the latest returned books.”

After working together for a while, doing some small talk to pass the time, the guys ascertain there’s no sign of the book; they sit on the floor, frustrated: they turned three whole carts inside out with no luck.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun exclaims. If it wasn’t for that bitch of his teacher…

“I’m sorry…” Chanyeol says in a genuinely sad voice, looking like an adorable puppy with the voice of an adult Rottweiler.

“Oh, no, don’t be!” Baekhyun exclaims, turning sharply to him, lingering a hand on the other guy’s arm, “It’s all my teacher’s fault! …She and her boring books…” he mutters quickly.

Chanyeol cracks a bit with a quick laugh, “Is it just my impression or you hate her, uh?”

Baekhyun snickers bitterly, “Yeah, pretty much…” he replies, shaking his head resigned.

The librarian smiles, leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, glasses slightly crooked, rubbing the other’s hand absentmindedly. The boy risks to hyperventilate.

“You know,” Chanyeol says after a long silence, “I’m kinda glad the book your teacher told you to read is missing…” The librarian sits straighter, moving his hand up Baekhyun’s arm, finally reaching the pale skin of the neck. The boy shivers under the soft touch of Chanyeol’s hand and his heavy stare; every attempt to hide his hardening erection is futile.

Chanyeol looks directly in Baekhyun’s eyes, then at his inviting lips and finally gives in; the boy doesn’t fight back when he sees Chanyeol’s face getting closer to his, he can’t take his eyes off the coffee ones of the librarian, his soft lips fit perfectly on his own.

They make out lazily, stroking each other’s arms and sides; Chanyeol breaks contact first to sit on Baekhyun’s lap and straddle him, to kiss him some more while taking both their shirts off. Baekhyun immediately go back to touch Chanyeol’s exposed skin and the taller guy sighs, shuddering at the gentle touch, then unbuckles their belts and pants.

 

 

***

 

 

The guys are lying on the floor, Baekhyun with his head pillowed on Chanyeol’s chest while the librarian runs a hand through his soft hair.

“Well,” he starts tentatively.

“Well,” Baekhyun repeats.

Chanyeol looks intently into the other guy’s eyes before suggesting, “Better redressing and continue looking for your book”. Then, while stretching to grab his shirt that ended under one of the carts during their furious undressing, he spots something.

“I think you’re going to kill me…” Chanyeol suddenly says, his voice deeper than usual.

“Uh?” Baekhyun can’t articulate a more meaningful reply.

Chanyeol returns in a sitting position with something else in hand, apart from his shirt: a book.

“Here is _Pride and prejudice_ …it has always been here, only under the cart…” the librarian states with a grin.

“And the first one we checked! Oh my god,” Baekhyun concludes covering his eyes and laughing hysterically, Chanyeol joining in.

When they calm down, they look at each other.

“It wasn’t that futile…this research, I mean…” Baekhyun says timidly, not looking directly in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Definitely not,” the dorky male agrees before standing up.

 

 

***

 

 

Back at the front desk, Baekhyun is finally able to check that damned book on his account.

“Here’s the date to return the book,” Chanyeol instructs while inserting a card of the library in the book, “and here is my phone number,” he adds lowering his voice, slipping another piece of paper in Baekhyun’s hand.

The shorter male blushes profusely and beams at Chanyeol, mouthing a “call you” before turning on his heels and leaving the library.  
With the book in his hand, Baekhyun thinks he should thank Cho seongsaengnim.…

Nah, fuck her.


End file.
